New Testament High School
by StopJustStop
Summary: What if characters from the Bible's New Testament were students in a contemporary high school setting? Watch the drama unfold as Jesus, Peter, Judas, and many more of your favorite New Testament characters try to make it through the last year of high school.
1. Prelude

**New Testament High School**

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock rang. The time was 6:30 am. The young, middle-eastern teenager sleeping in the bed yawned and stretched his arms, getting ready for his first day in 12th grade. "Finally." he said aloud to himself. "The last year of school." The boy looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed his disheveled hair and clothes, his unkempt facial hair, and his gross, unbrushed teeth. "Man... I look disgusting. I don't have much time to get ready, though I'll see what I can do to leave a good impression." First he got out a razor and quickly shaved his beard off. "Looks alright, although I now have razor burn." He then took out a toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth spotless in under 30 seconds. He buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in. "Yeah, that looks good." He then stuck his head out of his bedroom window. "Good morning, dad!"

A voice then bellowed out from the sky.

"Good morning to you too, Jesus!"

He came downstairs to the kitchen, where his mother, Mary, was.

"Good morning, Jesus. What do you want for breakfast before school?"

"Can I have an omelet?" said Jesus as he filled a mug with coffee.

"Yes you can."

"Then I would like one."

As his mom was preparing the omelet, Jesus sat down at the breakfast bar. "I'm so glad I'm almost done with school." said Jesus. "Yeah." said Mary. "Only one grade to go. But aren't you planning on going to college? You can learn a lot, open up job opportunities, and we wouldn't have a problem paying for it, what with your dad being the creator of everything and all."

"I'm struggling through high school already. I just want to get over with it. Maybe when I'm older I'll think about it."

After a few minutes, the omelet was ready. The omelet was absolutely delicious. Jesus loved his mother's omelets. She always knew what the best omelet ingredients were, and how to cook it to absolute perfection.

As Jesus finished his breakfast, he looked at the time. "Well, I have to get to my bus stop. See you later mom!"

"See you later, son!"

As Jesus ran to the bus and got on, he could only imagine what will happen to him in 12th grade.


	2. Sarah's Story

**Chapter 2**

When Jesus got on the bus, he sat down next to a student who looked new. Jesus didn't recognize him, at least. The new student did not look very talkative. He wore a lot of black and red, he had a beard, and his hair was very long. However, he more than happy to strike up a conversation.

"Hi! What's your name?" said the new kid. Jesus answered. "My name is Jesus. What's yours?"

"I'm Michael. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." said Jesus, who appreciated the manners of the kid. "So, is this your first year here?"

"No, not my first. Although I'm not really the most notorious, so I can't blame you for not noticing me."

"Well, I look forward to being in class with you." said Jesus.

"Me too." said Michael.

Pretty soon, the bus came to a stop near the school. As Jesus walked towards the school, he was being stared at by a girl.

"Jesus..." said the girl. "He's so sexy. What I would give to so much as kiss him on the cheek."

"How long have you known him, Sarah?" said her friend.

"I've known him since elementary school. I haven't really talked to him though. I'm too shy."

"You need to come out of your shell. Go on, talk to him! It's not that hard!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now! I'm making you do it! Do it now!"

Sarah walked slowly to Jesus. Her nerves were tense. She was so nervous that she felt a stomach ache. Her heart was pounding so hard that it nearly broke her ribs. But nevertheless she came up to Jesus, and said "Hi... Jesus."

Jesus looked at her. Her hair was wavy, and she wore large glasses and a turtleneck sweater, despite it still being summer. Jesus thought she looked very shy, so he thought he should talk to her, in order to make her feel more at home around people.

"Hi! What's your name?"

Sarah was shocked. She had no idea it was going to be that easy. "Oh! ...My name is Sarah."

"Nice name." Jesus was going to say more, but the school bell rang, cutting off their conversation.

"Sorry, we have to go to class. Maybe we can talk afterward?

"Sure. See you after class!" said Sarah.

As Jesus walked to his next class, Sarah's stomach was aching. She could feel sweat pouring from her body. She needed to use the restroom. She ran, quickly, with her arms around her stomach, to the restroom. When she got on the toilet, she was not prepared for what would happen to her next.

Diarrhea. Lots of it. Shit was pouring from her asshole like it was the Niagara Falls of intestinal sludge. The odor permeated the bathroom before a single drop of liquid shit even touched the toilet water. While her diarrhea was assaulting the toilet, her horrific loud wet farts were assaulting her eardrums. It was horrible. She could only hope Jesus didn't overhear. As the last bit of shit got into the toilet, a deeply shocked Sarah went and flushed. She wiped her ass thoroughly and left the restroom. Luckily, there was no one within hearing distance of her horrific shit. She then ran into class, the same class that Jesus was in.


	3. Romantic Embarrassments

**Chapter 3**

Sarah entered her class. Luckily, it was the same class that Jesus was in. She was 5 seats to the left of him. When she sat down, Jesus couldn't help but stare. And when he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel... impure thoughts. Each passing thought of her only left Jesus more and more erect. It was only a few seconds before his boner was raging.

"Agh... damn. This is the most aroused I've been in my life. I hope the teacher doesn't call my name." said Jesus quietly to himself. The sensitive tip of his penis rubbing against his pants made him quietly groan. Much to his horror, the teacher called his name.

"Jesus! Care to explain the math problem?"

Jesus was worried, but then he got an idea. he got up in a slightly crouched position to better conceal his raging erection. Luckily, this teacher let students sit in a chair when they were called to the front. Jesus slowly crouch-walked to the chair.

"Man, I swear... if the tip of my dick even moves a millimeter across my pants... I'll fucking burst!" thought Jesus. But luckily, Jesus got to the chair and started to explain the math problem.

As he was explaining the math problem, dirty thoughts about Sarah continued to assault his mind, and his erection did not relent one bit. No matter how much he wanted to divert his mind away from Sarah and focus on the math problem, he still had her somewhere in the back. But Jesus managed to explain the problem.

"Very good work, Jesus. You may go back to your desk."

Jesus then did the same crouch-walk, all the way to his desk. He then sat down, and a wave of relief passed over him. "Man... it would've been awful if I ended up jizzing my pants in school. I would never live _that_ down." he thought. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable, so he changed his position slightly, but then, an all-too-familiar feeling struck Jesus.

Jesus couldn't believe it.

It happened.

A torrent of cum was exiting out of Jesus's penis. Jesus was absolutely horrified. He couldn't believe it.

"...shit..." Jesus whispered, as his muscles tensed from the involuntary orgasm, as his cum was soaking him.

Jesus quickly untucked his shirt, making sure to pull it over the large stain.

"I hope no one notices. Hopefully it'll dry in a few hours." thought Jesus as he sat through the rest of the class, not focusing on the subject, but on the horrific embarrassment he'd just endured.

As the class ended, Jesus got up and went to lunch with everyone else. He sat with Judas, Peter, and Michael, who had a girl with him. And as a surprise, Sarah was also at the same table.

"Hey guys." said Michael. "This is my girlfriend Rebecca."

"Hi Rebecca." said everyone at the table simultaneously.

"Hey guys." said Rebecca. Michael then asked Jesus and his friends, "So, what are you guys up to?"

Peter piped up. "I'm learning programming in my spare time. I already finished some projects. They were pretty ambitious for a one-person job, so I'm quite impressed with myself."

After Peter said his piece, Judas chimed in. "I do art in my free time. I actually was going to show people a couple of my drawings. Here they are." Judas pulled out his art. Everyone was very impressed at how good it was.

Jesus then started to say what he's been up to. "Sadly, not much. I've been trying to get into a few things, but I never really invested the time that I need for them. Also, my dad doesn't really want me to do much."

"Wait, what does your dad want you to do?" asked Michael.

"He wants me to show people these 'miracles' as a way of evangelizing to people about his beliefs. Like I'm some kind of 'prophet.' But I don't want to do that. I just want to live my life."

"Wow. You should try to talk to him about it." said Michael. "Communication is always best for something like that."

"How do you know what is best for this? Are you a psychologist or something?"

"Nah... I just experienced some of these things first-hand is all. I never was known for trying to keep my mouth shut when I didn't like how I was treated... the outcome is different for different people though." clarified Michael, looking to the side with a slightly spiteful look on his face.

Jesus was put off by the body language, but he didn't question it and instead asked Sarah what she was up to.

"I'm writing music. I'm good at the acoustic guitar. I have some songs up on Youtube if you want to take a look." Jesus made a mental note to look up Sarah's music when he got home. "So what about you, Rebecca and Michael?"

Rebecca answered Sarah. "I play video games as a hobby. I have very high-end computer hardware and it's very fun to just sit back and relax with an arena shooter. I do gameplay videos on Youtube, but I have to do text commentary because of all the misogynist basement dwellers out there."

"I see." said Sarah. "Cool. I don't play games, but I do like watching gaming commentary."

"Michael?"

"Not much." said Michael. "I'm looking for work though."

Before they knew it, the school bell rang. It was time for their next classes.

_5 hours later..._

School was over. Everyone had left, aside from Michael and Rebecca. They went into the supply closet.

"...Today?" asked Michael.

"Yes." said Rebecca. "Do you want to do it some other time?"

"No..." said Michael, slightly confused. "I'm just surprised. I didn't think you'd want to do it so quick."

"Oh, Michael." said Rebecca. "I've loved you for years. I feel like it's time. Of course, if that's fine with you."

Michael looked Rebecca in the eyes, slightly confused and slightly happy. "I'd love to."

Rebecca then commenced foreplay by kissing Michael. Michael kissed back, and soon they were on the ground making out heavily.

"God Michael, you taste great." said Rebecca, tongue-kissing him. "I did have some mouthwash on hand, so that's probably it." said Michael, kissing Rebecca while holding her tight in his embrace. He then took his hand and slid it downward.

"Rebecca, is this okay with you?" Rebecca looked down to see what Michael was going to do. "Oh god, yes!" Michael then slid his hand down Rebecca's pants and started to finger her vagina.

"Oh god! Michael! Yes!" shouted Rebecca as Michael fingered her deeply. He could feel her getting moist. "I don't think you can take this much longer." said Michael.

"I can't! Oh god it feels too good!"

Michael then took his other hand off of her. While he was fingering her, he grabbed Rebecca's belt buckle, fully planning on undoing her pants. "Are you ready?" asked Michael, awaiting her consent.

"Oh god, please! Agh!" Michael had then unbuckled her belt and undid her pants. He took them off along with her underwear. While he was doing this, he took his off. Soon, they were both bottomless, and they both got a nice look at each other's genitalia.

"Michael!" said Rebecca, looking at his large, throbbing dick. "Please! I'm tingling madly for you! I WANT YOUR HARDNESS INSIDE OF MY HORNY ZONE!" Michael agreed, but first, he rubbed on Rebecca's forehead with his penis, because he always wanted to know what that felt like. Then Michael used his massive throbbing meat slab to play genital ping-pong with Rebecca's growling love cavern. Michael's cock ricocheted off of Rebecca's vaginal walls, and it made her clitoris dance with joy. They made passionate love on the floor, against all 4 walls, against the door, and even against the ceiling. As they finished, they both came greatly upon each other, and they both felt satisfied.

"Oh god, Rebecca... that was amazing."

"Oh Michael... so were you."

Both of them had then put their clothes back on. "Let's do that again sometime." said Rachael.

"I agree. That was great."

They had then both walked back home together, and parted their ways halfway through the walk, both waving goodbye.


	4. Kinky and Crazy

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my god... mmmph..." Judas moaned. A horrible thought came across him. "What if Jesus knew about this... and then told his dad... I don't even want to think about it." There he was, engaging in sinful homosexual intercourse with his secret partner, Mark. Judas was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, while Mark had his luminous obelisk of sheer virility entering Judas's oropharynx. Judas was in pure ecstasy. It was as if all of the problems in the world were banished light years away from him, and they were replaced with a big fat cock in his mouth. Judas sucked with joy, even though he knew that the sheer girth of Mark's penis would definitely bring him jaw pain for quite a while. Hell, it might even break his jaw! Then Mark, as he was thrusting gallantly, whispered to Judas while he was parking his meat car in Judas's facial garage.

"I want your cock inside me too. I want you to fuck me in the ass while you suck my cock. Do you want me to be forceful about it or careful?" He took his cock out of Judas's mouth for a bit so he could answer.

"Mark, I think I'd like it rough. Force my cock into you."

Mark took out a knife he had in his pocket. "...With pleasure." He then put his cock back into Judas, restrained Judas's arms with one hand, and used his knife to slice Judas's pants apart. Judas looked down in shock as Mark slashed his pants to shreds, but then quickly went back to concentrating on Mark's cock. After about 20 seconds, he was done. Judas looked down again. His pants were completely shredded. Pieces were everywhere. The only part that was left intact and on him was the waistband. Mark then went and pulled off Judas's thong underwear forcefully, tossed them aside, squatted over Judas, and rode him with vigor. Judas was moaning magnanimously as his giraffe-necked titan glided in and out of Mark's candy dispenser, and as Mark's dwarfing megaphallus explored the depths of Judas's moist cavern of food entry and sexual deviancy, as he was bent over at an angle that he didn't even know was possible with a regular human spine. Then, both of them came at the same time. Glorious semen erupted out of both of them. It was like a severe downpour of cum. Both of them were afraid that they might be caught in a jizz flood! But they stopped before that had a chance at happening.

"So how are you going to go to class like that?" Mark asked, pointing to what was left of Judas's pants.

"Don't worry, I have another pair." said Judas.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be going off to class. I recommend not being late."

"Okay. See ya!"

As Judas put on another pair of pants, he thought for a bit.

"I don't think that would've been nearly as hot if I'd have been naked... I think I have a new fetish."

Judas then walked out of the door, to his next class. He was tempted to just wear the pants waistband with his underwear for the rest of the day, but he decided not to do so. After all, knowledge is always a higher priority than pleasure. It also violated the dress code, and he wasn't really an exhibitionist type either.

As everyone finished their classes, They went to lunch. Jesus excused himself to use the restroom, and his friends started to talk to each other.

Judas and Matthew sighed in relief. "I'm always so afraid to tell him stuff." said Matthew. "I am too." said Judas.

"Jesus? Why are you guys afraid to tell Jesus about stuff?" asked Sarah.

"Did you know? He's half-god."

"Wait, what!?" shouted Michael in shock.

"Yep. Jesus is a direct disciple of God, the divine power that rules the universe."

Michael was shocked. He could only stare wide-eyed; he wasn't able to say a word.

"...What's wrong?" asked Matthew.

"Uhh, nothing. I just... can't believe I've been taking classes with God's son all this time. It's really an honor!" replied Michael.

"Yeah." said Sarah and Rebecca in unison. "I can't believe it either."

Sarah then thought in silence. "God, that makes me just love him more... but am I good enough for him? I feel like I don't have a chance..." Luckily, this feeling didn't make her have an upset stomach again.

Michael piped up. "So what's going on with you all? Don't worry, I'm sure we're all very progressive people."

Matthew spoke, relieved at Michael's perceived openness. "I just found this great website for pornographic fanart. I was spending almost the entirety of first period whacking off to it on my smartphone in the bathroom! How about you, Judas?"

Judas was nervous, but he saw no sign of Jesus returning, and he knew Matthew was in great standing with the GSRM community.

"I actually have a secret gay partner... and we just had sex for the first time today."

"Wow! Nice!" said the whole group in unison. Matthew nudged Judas's shoulder. "So... did you do anything freaky? No need to be specific."

Judas thought about the jeans waistband in his backpack. "...Yes." he confirmed, blushing nervously.

"Shit, dude! That's almost unheard of for your first time!" said Michael.

"Wow. I had no idea it was that rare." said Judas.

Michael was about to talk, but he saw Jesus return from the restroom. He then talked to him.

"Oh, hi Jesus. You didn't miss much. Come on, take your seat."said Michael, in a slightly nervous tone, but unnoticeably so.

"Hey guys. Glad no one took my spot." They continued to eat their lunch and went back to class.

A few hours later, it was time for physical education. Jesus was exempt from participating because his divine genetics allowed him to be perfectly fit, no matter what. Michael was also exempt from participating, as he had a small disability with his legs that put him at a greater risk for severe injury when it came to physically exerting tasks.

Michael looked at the gym teacher. He suspected something about him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the gym teacher was suspicious to him. He'd suspected something about him ever since he caught his first glimpse of him. To add to it, a lot of female students have gone missing that day. He thought that the gym teacher might be behind it.

"I think I need to get to the bottom of this." said Michael.


	5. A Horrific Crime

**Chapter 5**

Michael looked around the school grounds, making sure no one noticed him. He opened every door and could find signs of nothing. "Fuck!" Michael shouted. It was like he knew instinctively that Mr. Grimm, the gym teacher, was behind all of the kidnappings of fellow students. Michael internally monologued, somewhat frantically. "They're somewhere in this school. I know it. Mr. Grimm, you fucking scum. You kidnapped these women. And when I find them, dead or alive, justice _will_ come."

Michael looked in every room of the school. He even looked around the boiler room and couldn't find a damn thing.

But then, as Michael was about to give up hope, he looked at a wall. The wall was unusually short. The space left behind by the remaining length was big enough to stick your hand in, Michael noticed. Michael grabbed the side of the wall and noticed it was loose. Michael opened the wall just a creak and went behind it. What he saw was a secret passage, illuminated by slightly dim hanging lights. He went down the passage. He walked down numerous stairs to the point where he knew he was underground. He then walked down a very long hallway with a door at the end. The door, Michael noticed, was much more brightly lit than everything else. When he approached the door and put his ear up close to it, he could hear distressed moans and crying, along with noises that sounded very disturbing in context.

He opened up the door, and the noise was much clearer. But there was no light. He felt his way across a wall for a lightswitch. After a bit of time, he found one and turned it on. What he saw next was something he never wanted to see again.

These were the alleged kidnapping victims. All of them had their four limbs strapped to machines. Their mouths were gagged. They were in various states of undress, and they were all forced to do horrific, disgusting sexual acts by the power of these machines. Getting sodomized with dead fish. Using rusty metal dildos with spikes on them with motor oil being used as lube. Getting cunnilingus from decomposed, severed dog heads. Liquid nitrogen-frozen fecal matter being used as dildos. Using a speculum to force a large football into their asses. All of it was horrific. They were all in so much pain and trauma that they didn't even notice Michael.

Michael quickly ran. He ran all the way up the stairs and out of the wall. He was going to call 911 now.

"911, how may I help you?"

"My name is Michael. I just came across victims of a large-scale kidnapping."

"Where is this?"

Michael told them the school and address.

"We'll send people your way. Just wait."

Michael waited until finally the police entered the school with force.

The teachers noticed the commotion from the teacher's lounge. "What's going on!?" yelled one of them. "We got a call from a student here, he said that he just found victims of a large-scale kidnapping." A police officer went over to Michael. "I'm going to ask you to cooperate to tell us where this is. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can." complied Michael. He opened up the secret passageway and led the officers in. After they went down the stairs, opened the door, and turned on the lights, they saw what was going on.

"Oh my god." A police officer said, gagging. "How do you stop these machines!? Please wait here. Thanks for the tip." the police officer said to Michael as he joined the others in trying to turn off the machines.

After a bit, they turned them off. They had then unbounded the victims. The victims collapsed into a wreck of trauma and exhaustion. "Don't worry." a police officer said to one of them. "We're going to get you out of here."

"Hey, Jim?" one of them said. "This machine says 'Property of Mr. Grimm.' on it."

"Why would a torturer put his name on the torture devices?"

"I'm not sure. He might have thought that this was such a big secret that he didn't care. Or maybe he's mentally ill."

Jim acknowledged this evidence and called medical personnel. They then came out of the area, victims in tow. At this point, everyone attending PE class was standing in the hall since class was postponed. Jesus was there as well. Mr. Grimm was using the restroom. As he came out, he was greeted with police officers, his kidnapping victims, and an open secret door.

Mr. Grimm tried to run out of the building.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" said a police officer, tackling him to the ground. "You're under arrest! I hope you rot in prison."

As Mr. Grimm was escorted out of the building, and as ambulances had taken away all of the kidnapping victims, everyone was in a state of shock.

"Michael..." said a teacher. "...How did you know?"

"I thought suspiciously of him when I first laid eyes upon him." said Michael. "All of those kidnappings of the students in this school made me even more suspicious. I almost knew for a fact that he was the one behind all of it."

"Michael..." the teacher said in disbelief.

"Class will be dismissed early today due to the investigation." the PA announcer said. Everyone got on their buses and went home, still in disbelief over what had happened.


	6. Day of Recollection

**Chapter 6**

**Jesus**

Jesus woke up. He went over to Mary and said hello.

"Hi Jesus!"

"Hi Mom. Did you hear anything about the kidnapping investigation?"

"I don't think anyone has. Even your friend Michael isn't involved much with the case, despite being the one finding out about it. Everyone's kept in the dark. Personally, I hope the inmates Mr. Grimm shares a cell with torture him in every which way. Can I tell you a bit of a secret? After hearing about the case, I occasionally get off to the possibility of Mr. Grimm being a victim of prison rape and getting shanked afterward. I sometimes fantasize about Mr. Grimm getting shot in the back of the head, getting put down like the dirty fucking dog he is. Sometimes my fantasies involve Mr. Grimm getting killed via lethal injection or electric chair. And I don't think I've ever felt more invigorated when thinking about it."

Jesus replied. "Yeah... and you probably heard that the school is closed indefinitely?

"Yep."

"Okay."

Mary then made Jesus breakfast. This time, it was her delicious pancakes, which were thick and fluffy, like the soft and supple breasts of one of her husband's angels from above, served with a side of thick, crispy bacon, and maple syrup that tasted like the collective tears of atheists and cultural marxists. Or at least that would be the case if her husband wasn't exaggerating about how good those tears tasted. She'd never tried them herself, so she couldn't be sure.

Jesus ate a large stack of three pancakes. When he was finished, he heard his father roaring with laughter and talking to someone.

"You should see what he's up to." said Mary in a motherly tone. Jesus went upstairs to his room and opened up the window.

"Hi dad! Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I'm talking to Ryan Davis, a former video game journalist at Gamespot and Giant Bomb. He is such a great guy, I swear. Oh yeah, I should introduce you two. Ryan, that was my son, Jesus."

"Hi Jesus!"

"Hi Ryan!"

They talked a bit more, and as they were done, Jesus talked to God.

"So how did he get there?"

"Sleep apnea."

"How did that happen?"

"I... may have had a hand in it."

"What!? You murdered him!?"

"I didn't murder him! I just... constructed a few contrivances that led to his death! That's different!"

"Dammit Dad!"

"Hey! I did him a favor by letting him be with me."

Jesus sighed and switched the subject. "Alright... Well I can tell you about school."

"Yeah, I know about what happened there recently. Something about your gym teacher, Mr. Grimm, kidnapping female students and subjecting them to an underground sex dungeon?"

"Yeah, there was that. But I didn't really tell you about what was going on when I was there."

"Well, tell me about it!"

"I just met this guy, Michael. He seems like a really nice guy, just talking to him a bit. He has a girlfriend, and she's pretty nice too. Michael's the one who found out about the sex dungeon, actually."

"Really? I'm glad you're getting some more friends!"

"Yeah... Well, see you!"

"See ya, Jesus!"

Jesus then closed his window and went on with the rest of his day.

**Michael**

Michael made himself breakfast and went to his PC. He launched Steam and ran a game in window mode while talking over Skype with Rebecca. But as he made the conversation, Rebecca asked a question.

"So are you going to tell him?"

Michael knew exactly what she was talking about. Michael was nervous, but he didn't let it show. "I don't think I'll tell Jesus any time soon. I need to be closer friends to him."

"Well if you keep saying things like that, then you'll never end up going through with your plan."

"I know that! I just think that it's too soon. I care about Jesus. I want to see him succeed. I want to save him. Which is why I have to be absolutely certain that I execute this just right."

Rebecca answered. "I guess you're right. You should wait. Just don't wait too long."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Rebecca switched the subject. "So what are you playing?"

"Oh, I just got the entire Serious Sam series on sale. Have you played those?"

"Actually, I beat every one of them on the highest difficulty. Including The Next Encounter. The 4th game is one of my most anticipated games. In fact, I once downloaded a mod for one of them that doubled the enemy size on the highest difficulty, and I bought an MMO mouse, bound every action to the buttons, and beat the game with one hand while masturbating furiously with a vibrator in the other. Without dying once."

Michael was surprised. "...Shit."

Rebecca giggled. "I have gameplay footage of that on Youtube if you want to check that out. You can't hear me masturbating though so you'll just have to take my word for it."

Michael made a mental note to check that out, as he was genuinely interested.

"Fucking hell... I can't believe all those students were kidnapped and raped by that low-life scum Mr. Grimm."

"Yeah..." said Rebecca. "It was really scary for me too. I could have been a victim. Every girl in that school could have been one if you hadn't taken action."

Michael responded. "If Mr. Grimm dies slowly, suffocating in a plastic bag, getting his stomach sliced open with a box-cutter, burning alive, and being sodomized with a rusty stake with absolutely nothing to ease any part of the pain, it would still be more peaceful than what he really deserves."

"You are damn right Michael. You are damn right. Mr. Grimm is scum of the fucking earth."

They talked for a little while longer as Michael was playing Serious Sam. After they ended the Skype conversation, Michael saved his game and went on with the rest of his day, as Rebecca did with hers.

**Sarah**

Sarah woke up and went to the kitchen. She was sort of mad at herself. "How am I not freaking out over the kidnapping?" she said mentally. "Where is my empathy?" No. She was, instead, fantasizing about Jesus. She made herself coffee, finished it, and went back to her bedroom.

"Oh god... Jesus... What I'd give to be with you..." She could not stop thinking about Jesus. He was so sexy. She just couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter what she did. Sarah sought to remedy this. She checked the door to see if it was locked. She closed her eyes and laid her back down on the bed, fantasizing about Jesus, the son of God. The son of God, with her. Inside her. She then spread her legs and moved her right hand downward.

She then started to lightly stroke her vagina through her pants. "Oh Jesus. I want to be with you." She started to go harder, using her thumb to rub her clitoris. She moaned as her stimulation reached dangerous levels. She was surprised as the dirty thoughts about Jesus went from normal to impossible, with Jesus using his penis in ways that were positively non-euclidean. She breathed heavily and bit down on her upper lip as she felt her vagina become more sensitive, her heart pounding. She felt some liquid come out, but it wasn't much. But she knew she had to go even further. She wondered what she could do, as she didn't own any sex toys.

"Wait a minute..." she thought. After a few seconds, she knew what she had to do. "I have an idea."

She walked over to the kitchen, heart and vagina still moving down the lubricated digestive system of the mother of lust. She then walked over to one of the kitchen drawers and opened it to find a citrus juicer. Her parents had that citrus juicer for more than two decades, before she was born. It was made of steel. When she was little, she'd watch her mom make juice by pressing one half of the citrus fruit down onto it. And now Sarah was going to masturbate with it while fantasizing about the son of God ravaging her in every which way. She took it out of the drawer and started to feel it sensually with her hands.

"Yes. This will work perfectly."

Sarah took the citrus juicer to her room and locked the door. She put the juicer on a chair. She then removed her pants and underwear. Then she sat down on the chair and closed her eyes. She took the citrus juicer in her hand and rammed the pointed center straight into her crotch-rose. The sexual fantasies about Jesus continued in her mind, except they were different. This time, Jesus had a horse penis instead of a regular one. Everything else about him was the same, except for his penis. But strangely enough, Sarah liked it.

"Oh god! Jesus! Oh Jesus, please fuck me hard with your protuberant whopping horse cock!" she shouted out loud, being glad that her parents were at the grocery store.

She rammed the citrus juicer inside of her, twisting it from side to side, fantasizing about Jesus fucking her in every orifice with his valiant stallion's appendage. Her arousal made her slip another hand under her shirt and start to rub her nipples. At that moment, she was so horny that if she could, she would shove the whole earth inside of her vagina and use it as a sex toy.

"Jesus! Fuck me! Yes!" she shouted in pleasure as she imagined Jesus's penis fucking her in holes that she didn't even know could be used for sex, like the belly button, the nostrils, the ears, and even under her bent knees and elbows. Jesus then stuck it in her mouth as the feeling of the citrus juicer inside of her brought her to climax.

"CUM IN MY MOUTH JESUS!"

In her fantasy, Jesus came in her mouth with rainbow semen. In real life, vaginal fluid ran down the juicer and into the reservoir. She stood up out of the chair, and then removed the juicer from inside her. She sat down on the bed in exhaustion. But as she did that, her vagina rubbed against the bed covers, and that was enough to send her pussy out of control. She squirted with the power of a firehose, the fluids hitting the wall and barely even making an arc while doing so. Her vagina squirting the juices of the fruit of love was reminiscent, to Sarah at least, of a laser beam. She then got up, still horny. She looked at the juices in the citrus juicer, and got another idea. She took the juicer and saw the fluids inside of it. She then closed her eyes and, pretending it was Jesus's cum, drank all of her own cunt nectar.

"Yes... Jesus... your cum is so good."

After Sarah got dressed, she realized what she'd done in the name of pleasure, and she was very shocked. And at that moment, she knew she had to do something.

"I think I need to ask Jesus out on the next school day."

She then made breakfast and went on with the rest of her day.

(A/N: I would like to give a shout-out to my former elementary school gym teacher Mr. Grimm for inspiring a large part of this story!)


End file.
